Remembering Emily
by HaNnAh Stokes
Summary: After Emily dies the team thinks back to a memory. Their favorite memory with their friend.
1. Reid

**Ugh. I cried last night watching the episode! So because Emily is gone, I am making a tribute to her. Each chapter is a different character's favorite memory with Emily. What would have happened, very little spoilers. **

**Please comment!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds in any way.**

**Reid:**

"I never lose." I glanced at Emily's cards again. I did not believe I just lost to Emily! I'm from Las Vegas! I can't believe she won! I need a rematch with her! I placed the cards down and looked at them again.

Derek reached over me and took a pretzel and ate it nosily in my ear, "Wow, she beat you, I'm shocked."

"Don't rub it in," I grumbled.

"Hey Em! Wait up!" I said, quickly running of the jet stairs.

Emily turned and looked at me. "Yes?"

I stopped in front of her, out of breath. I always hated running, "How about a rematch?"

Emily laughed lightly, "Ha! Reid, you can't get over the fact I beat you can you? I like this feeling, that I beat a total genius! It's a really good feeling."

"How did you?" I asked again.

"Pure luck," Emily nodded with a winning smile and walked off towards the cars.

I chased after her, "Pleaseeeee!"

"Hey! You guys want to get a drink?" Morgan asked walking over to us.

"Not now, I am trying to get a rematch with Emily!" I waved him away.

"Yes, Derek, I would like that very much!" Emily smirked at me and slid into the car with Rossi. "How about this Reid, if I win, you buy me a burger. And if you win, I'll buy you a drink. Ok?"

I sighed. "Ok fine." I got in the backseat, and Morgan slid in next to me.

"You aren't going to win," Morgan whispered in my ear.

"Shut up," I whispered back. He punched me in the arm jokingly and I stuck my tongue out.

The bar was very busy. People dancing, loud music, drunken people, and so on. But I was going to win this. I laid my cards down, knowing I was going to win, but I didn't That meant I was buying Em a burger. Morgan laughed at me and Rossi smiled. Hotch was off talking to some woman, and JJ was dancing with this guy. Emily munched away on her burger and I was drinking a beer.

"Here," She said cutting her burger and giving half to me, "We spilt it."

I smiled at ate the burger fast. "Thanks Emily."

"No, thank you for the great burger." She said and popped a fry in her mouth.


	2. Derek

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! **

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Derek: **

"I still don't get why you don't want to feel my stomach," I grinned at Emily. She sat across from me, working hard on some kin of paper work. I was supposed to be too, but I just couldn't sit still. I threw my pen on my desk, leaned back in my chair, and put my hands on the back of my head, waiting for Emily to look at me.

She looked at me. "Because, that would be creepy."

I chuckled, "Most women I know would jump at the chance to fell my ripped stomach."

Emily snorted a laugh. "I bet Pen would love to!"

"Pen would love to what?" Garcia's voice asked from behind me. "Derek Morgan! You should be doing work! Not trying to get Em to feel you up!" And she marched out of the room.

We doubled over laughing. Emily spoke first, "She would!"

"So why don't you want to?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Emily only smiled and went back to her work. I went back to work too. After about an hour, I knew Emily was very hard at work because, she had almost eaten her whole pen cap off. It was a quirk she had. I guess it was better then biting your nails. Anyway, I stood up slowly, and snuck around the desk, to Emily's chair. I pulled her chair backwards. I smiled, "Come on, your about to eat the pen cap. Lets go grab a bite."

She swatted me away and grabbed her stuff, "I hate you." And walked towards the glass doors. I laughed, and quickly grabbed my stuff and followed after her.

"Thanks for the dinner!" Emily said to me as I walked her up to her apartment door.

"Any time princess!" I teased.

She punched me in the arm. "Shut it Derek Morgan."

"You swore that if you ate the whole steak, that you would feel my stomach. And you did!" I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Ok fine." I lifted up my shirt and she poked me in the stomach.

"Hey! That was poking, I said touching," I accused her. She laughed lightly and ran her hand down my right-pack.

"Happy?" She asked.

"Told you that you wouldn't break a nail!" I smiled at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," She said. She opened her door and smile. "'Night."

"Good night princess!" She slammed the door and laughed. I smiled to myself and walked back to me car.


	3. Hotch

Soooo sorry for the long wait! I could not find a good Hotch and Emily moment on youtube! So I was watching a re-run and it happened to be the first time Emily and Hotch meet. So I picked that one.

**Review and enjoy!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds in anyway. **

"_Sir, just listen! Your boss signed these paper," Emily said, looking at me._

"_Yes, but I didn't hear about this. I will talk with her, but that is all I can do," I said, quickly leaving the room, trying to get to my team so we can start to case. I walked outside and there was Strauss walking up the stairs to me. I let an annoyed sigh. I could see Emily walking over to where I was standing._

"_Agent Hotchner, meet you new agent," Strauss said, giving me a tight smile._

"_We already met," I explained, still in a rush. I could see Rossi poke his head out the door, looking for me. "We really need to get started."_

"_Well take her with you," Strauss said, like it was written all over the walls. And she turned and walked back down the stairs._

"_Agent Prentiss, come on we are going to start," I said in a huff and started off to the room._

_**Later that night after the case:**_

"_Sorry about this morning," I said as we boarded the jet to go home._

_Emily smiled softly at me, "It's fine. Strauss can be a bitch."_

"_I like her already!" Morgan called from his set across from Reid; they were starting to play a game of poker._

"_Me too," Reid called dealing the cards._

"_She is a close friend of my mom's, she use to watch me a lot. I never really liked her," Emily explained._

"_No, you are NOT dealing!" Morgan said as he grabbed the cards out of Reid's hands._

"_Hey!" Reid shot back._

"_Deal me in please," Emily said taking a seat next to Derek._

"_Deal me in too," I said sitting across from and smiled. _

"_You are on," Reid said. After about a half an hour, Emily had won. _

"_Hey Hotch, thanks for letting me on the team," Emily said to me._

"_You are a good agent and it's nice to have a fresh set of eyes looking at things," I smiled again her._

"_Thank you."_


	4. Pen

**I do not own!**

**Review please:)**

**Garcia:**

"Hello my grumpy little Libra!" I skipped in to the bullpen and watched my black haired friend scribble on a post-it and stick it on the edge of her computer screen.

"Hi Garcia," She mumbled back to me, throwing her pen into her desk and slamming it shut.

"Someone needs a little bit of love," I sang. Emily mumbled something under her breath, shut off her light to her desk and grabbed her things and walked towards the doors. "Let me buy you a drink! Maybe you will meet a guy."

"Garcia, I'm fine, it was just a long case!" Emil looked at me as she opened the doors.

"And what about this morning, BEFORE the case?" I asked, scrambling to get in front of her.

She shrugged. "I didn't get much sleep."

I sighed loudly as she hit the down button for the elevator, "Then how about a girls' night?"

"Ok fine. You win. I will be at your place at nine. Good?"

"Great!" I laughed as we got into the elevator. Derek walked in. "Hey hot stuff."

"Hey babe and princess," Derek said with a smile.

"Why princess?" Emily asked.

"Because! Derek is soooo nice, he is calling you special! Duhhh!" I said laughing. Derek snorted a laugh and Emily punched him in the arm.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Derek asked as the doors closed.

"Girls night!" I squealed.

"Can I come?" Derek asked.

"It's not girls and Derek night, it's girls night!" Emily said.

"What do girls do at girls nights anyway?" He asked.

"Sleep, eat, talk, have pillow fights, eat some more. Talk about guys," Emily said, like it was no big deal.

"Oh. I thought they did each other's hair and that crap." Derek said.

I laughed, "Only if you knew what we do Derek Morgan, if only." By that time, the elevator opened and we parted our ways.

"You came!" I greeted Emily at my door. She was dressed in sweatpants and an old collage t-shirt.

"Of coarse I did," She smiled back. We watched movies for the rest of the night and laughed at talked about the team.

I turned to Emily, "I think Derek likes you."

Emily blushed, "What? Him? No."

"Awww someone just blushed," I sang. "You guys are so cute together." Emily raised her eyebrows at me. I hopped off the couch, "I am setting you up on a date with him!"

"No!" Emily started to chase me around the apartment. I grabbed my phone and hit Derek's speed dial.

"What?" He said groggily.

"You and-" Emily leaped over the couch and tried grabbing me but I dodged her. "-Emily are going to have a-" she cut me off again.

"PEEENNNNNN! DO NOT KEEP TALKING!" She yelled.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Asked Derek.

"Date! Saturday at six!" I yelled into the phone.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Emily screamed.

"Is she part banshee?" He asked me. "And a date sounds good."

Emily froze. I smiled at her, "Okkkkkk! Bye hot stuff!"

"Bye babe." He said and hung up.

"Revenge is sweet, Pen." She looked at me with evil eyes.

I grinned, "He he he he!"


	5. Rossi

**And lastly, Rossi:**

"Don't Emily me," She said as we walked up to the house.

"I thought you were going to tell her something!" I said.

I sat doing paperwork the next morning, and Emily walked in. "Morning Emily." She slightly waved at me. "What's your problem?"

"Long night." She sat in her chair.

"To much to drink?" Derek joked.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Derek said back to her.

"How about we get some coffee," I suggested, "I need a break from my paperwork anyway."

"Can I have one?" Derek asked as we walked away.

"No, you were rude to me," Emily said, not even glancing back.

We sat in the coffee shop at the corner, a block away from work. Emil chugged her coffee, and ordered another. "Emily." I warned her.

"What did I tell you about 'Emilying' me?" She snapped.

"Derek was right," I mumbled.

"What?" She asked.

I smiled at her, "Nothing, finish your coffee." After she was done, we walked back to the building. She punched the button to the elevator. "Emily," I warned her again.

"I swear to God Rossi, if you-" The doors slid open and Derek stood, grinning at her.

"Still grumpy I see," He commented.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," She said, getting into the elevator and slamming on the other button. "Don't even say it Rossi!"

I only smiled.


End file.
